1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure of wearable electronic device for dissipating the heat generated by the wearable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multifunction intelligent mobile devices have been developed, including mobile phones, tablets and even intelligent wearable electronic devices such as watches, necklaces and fingerings. Along with the continuous increase of the functions, the intelligent wearable electronic device is equipped with more and more components such as touch screen, central processor unit (CPU), graphic processing unit (GPU) and satellite positioning chip. The intelligent watch is connectable to other mobile devices via Bluetooth or network. Moreover, a SIN card can be inserted into the intelligent watch to access to 3G or 4G network and make phone calls.
When the conventional intelligent watch (or so-called wearable watch) operates or executes a function, the main operation/processing chips such as the CPU and the GPU inside the intelligent watch will generate heat. The heat can be hardly quickly dissipated outward. As a result, the heat will continuously accumulate on and around the CPU and GPU in the intelligent watch. This will lead to deterioration of execution efficiency of the intelligent watch or even shutdown of the intelligent watch. Furthermore, the heat will locally accumulate in the intelligent watch so that when a user wears the intelligent watch, the wrist section of the user will feel uncomfortable. Accordingly, it has become a critical issue how to solve the heat dissipation problem of the intelligent watch and various wearable mobile devices.